A Collision with Love
by Moonchildcnb13
Summary: The sailor senshi are on guard when Beryl’s generals take a break from attacking Tokyo. The generals however, are not taking a break, their trying to find out who the pretty soldiers are. Both sides, good and evil, are about to have…A COLLISION WITH LOVE.
1. First Meeting

Chapter1

First Meetings

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi does.

Ami Mizuno sat alone in the library reading. She was enjoying the quiet and peacefulness. Especially the peaceful part. The Negaverse hadn't attacked for the last two weeks, but she had no complaints. She and the others had been fighting them for almost a year, but she couldn't help to feel a little apprehensive. The enemy had never waited this long to attack. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had something big planned.

She sighed and couldn't help but think all of this would be easier if they could find the princess. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen unless they found the seven pieces of the nijizuishou. Fortunately Tuxedo Kamen was on the senshi's side. Who would of thought Mamoru Chiba was Tuxedo Kamen? Huge shock for Usagi, who was secretly Sailor Moon. The senshi currently had gathered three of the crystals. This left the Negaverse with the other four. It didn't take much to figure out that they would soon have to face the final battle.

Ami turned her head towards the wall clock hanging above the windows. She then decided she would head to the senshi meeting being held at the Hikawa shrine. She walked through the shelves maneuvering her way to the exit. About halfway there she noticed a boy around her age had dropped some books. Bending down she began to help. As she picked up the books she observed him. He had long blonde pulled back in a ponytail and bright green eyes.

After all the books had been gathered, he attempted to carry them all, but Ami stepped in took a few off the top. He looked at her in surprise, as if he just noticed her presence.

"Let me give you a hand. Where do you want these?"

"Over there, thanks," he muttered and lead her to a table in the behind the shelves.

"So what's with all of the books?"

He mumbled something his face turning a little red.

"Sorry I can't hear you."

"I tripped and knocked them all over," he mumbled a little louder. Ami chuckled and he demanded to know what was so funny.

"I'm sorry but that sounded like something a friend of mine would say." At that moment a certain blonde walking down the street sneezed.

He smiled and set is stack of books on the table.

" Well thanks again Miss...?"

"Ami. My names Ami Mizuno."

He bowed and took a hold of her hand and placed a kiss upon them. Ami's cheeks turned a bit pink and he said, "The names Zoë Anderson. I just moved here from America with some friends"

**AT THE MALL…**

Minako Aino scanned the magazines that lay stacked on the shelves at her favorite store. Her blond hair was neatly tied up in two long pigtails with pink rubber bands. She was wearing an all pink sundress that had lace threaded at the ends. She was wearing lacey pink wrist gloves and pink high heels. She put her pink purse down for a moment to pick up a Cosmo Girl magazine. Right then, a man with all black on snatched up her purse and ran out of the store with it.

"Hey! Thief! Stop," screamed Minako running out of the store with the magazine in her hands. The beeper went off but she didn't care. The thief ran down the escalator, bumping into people as he ran. Soon security caught up with them and started chasing Minako! Suddenly, the thief bumped into someone, Minako bumped into the thief, and the security guards bumped into Minako and each other. A man stepped on the thief with his biker boots and held Minako's purse up to his face.

The man looked like he was in his 20's. He had short bleach white hair. His skin was a little bit tanned and he was wearing a black motorcycle jacket and jeans. He handed Minako her purse as she stood up and she noticed he had one ear pierced with a crystal. After explaining the real situation to the guards that Minako didn't steal the magazine she gave it back to them.

"Thank you every much," said Minako slightly bowing to cover her blushing cheeks. The man looked at her with his attractive gray eyes and smiled. His face looked serene, warm, and happy.

"No need to thank me," he answered in a deep masculine voice. With Minako started to protest he held up his hands in defeat.

"I have to thank you some how," the girl said frustrated. She ran a hand through that blond hair of hers, making her pink earrings jiggle.

"You can thank me by letting me take you out to lunch," he said with a smirk on his bad boy face. He raised an eyebrow slightly confused when Minako started to swoon and turn red. "Are you ok," he asked when the girl had a starry look in her eye.

"HAI lets go," Minako screamed scaring the man.

"Ok, what's your name," he asked as she dragged him outside. He led her to his motorcycle and handed her a helmet.

"Minako Aino," she stated putting the helmet on, "Yours?"

He gave her a look that swept her off her feet and answered, "Ken Alexander Williams, nice to meet you."

**THE JUBAN DOJO…**

Makoto Kino slammed her fist into another man's face and he went sailing across the room. There, the aggressive girl stood with her hands balled into fist. Her Gi was tied tightly with a black belt and her bare feet exposed. The brown-haired girl just broke up with her three-week boyfriend Jake and was really mad about it. Her jade green eyes scanned the frightened members of the Juban Dojo and sighed, no one here was going to fight her anymore. They were all scared now, especially the beginners. Suddenly, a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Can I spar with someone here," asked a manly voice. Makoto turned around and was face to face with a man with icy blue eyes. He had long dark brown hair that reached his butt but was currently tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a clean Gi also with a black belt on his waist. Makoto blushed and stared at her feet. Everyone else in the dojo pointed to her frightened.

"Can I spar with you," he asked taking her hand in his. When Makoto nodded because she was speechless, his grip on her hand got painfully tighter. The brunette winced and threw the unknown man to the wall. Before the man could collide with the wall he pressed his foot against it and went sailing right back to Makoto. His elbow smashed quickly into the female black-belt's chest and Makoto went soaring through the air. 

Her hands landed her fall like she was about to do push ups or something and the girl rolled to avoid being stomped on by the male black-belt. She grabbed his foot and twisted it, causing him to fall onto the floor on his face. He quickly rolled aside and flipped back up. Makoto ran to kick him in the face but he merely grabbed her foot and twirled her in the air. She landed on her back on the cement outside the ring. Before the trainer could say stop, the man rammed Makoto into the wall. She let out a painful gasp but still had enough breath in her to grab his arm and rotate it.

The man cried out in pain as she flung him back into the ring. Makoto dodged his 1st punch but collided with his left fist, which hurt more. He flung her onto her back and stepped on her spine quickly and said, "Give up." With pain in her eyes, Makoto nodded as painful tears started to form in her eyes. The man helped Makoto up and caught her before she fell. Before the girl could make a fool of herself anymore, the mysterious man picked her up bridal style as the trainer told him who won, the man of course.

"You're a great fighter," he whispered to her as he set her down outside the ring. It surprised her how gentle he could be. Makoto stumbled a little bit but was more pissed than before. He embarrassed her!

"I'm not so weak where you would have to carry me out of the ring," she spat her voice filled with anger. He merely shrugged his shoulders as Makoto stopped him with her next question.

"What's you name?"

He turned to her and gave her an attractive smile, "Neal Stanton." The last name rang a bell in her head but she quickly forgot as he walked back to her. Soon they where both into deep conversation. Neal Stanton gently put a big hand on her shoulder.

"Want to go to this cool tennis court and have a match," he asked with a grin on his face.

"Sounds like a date to me," said Makoto in an annoyed voice but was secretly happy he asked.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

A girl stood at the front of the front of the temple finishing her chores for the day. She wore the usual miko robe and her raven hair flowing down her back. A chill went down her spine and the hair on her neck stood. She knew this feeling and concentrated. An evil presence was coming toward the temple. Pulling a scroll from her sleeves she focused on the being. It was at the steps now and she began chanting. Someone had come up the steps at that moment, unaware of the danger he was in. Before he new it a priestess had appeared in front of him and pressed a scroll to his head.

"You will not defile these grounds," and that's all he heard before he fell unconscious. The young man awoke in a strange room with a serious headache. Unsure of where he was he slid the door open. Hushed voices were coming from the left and followed them, hoping to find out where he was. As he came closer he could hear their actual conversation.

"I can't believe you Rei. You attacked another innocent person," said voice one or that's what he was calling it.

"I told you it was an accident. I sensed something and right when he came up the steps it had disappeared and I had already placed it the scroll on his head," retorted voice two.

The young man of question slid the door open causing everyone in the room to look up. In the room sat five young women and one young man. The girl closest to him had long blonde hair pulled back with a red ribbon. The other five sat around a table. The one on the left had blonde hair pulled into two buns and the rest of her hair flowed from buns. He couldn't help but think it was a bit strange. Next to her was the young man with short raven hair sat reading a book. On the right side of the table sat a brunette. On the brunette's right sat a girl with blue hair. Finally, on the brunette's left sat the girl in the priestess robes.

As he stared at them they watched him. He had short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The girl with the strange hairstyle spoke first.

"You must be Rei's newest victim."

"Yeah I guess so," he said smiling.

The blonde smiled and turned to her raven-haired friend. "Rei do you have something against us blondes."

"No just the ones with odangos for brains."

The blonde scowled at the comment and said, " Well he doesn't have my hairstyle. All evidence points to your hatred of blondes."

"Did I attack Minako when we first met?"

"How am I supposed to know. I wasn't there remember."

The young man watched them in confusion. He was beginning to think that they had forgotten all about him. The girl with blue hair smiled at him apologetically. The brunette became exasperated as the two girls' verbal argument became a tongue war.

"Rei! Usagi! Both of you cut it out! Did you forget you have a guest," the brunette reprimanded .

"A very cute guest," added the other blonde, "and Makoto's right. We haven't even introduced our selves."

"You're right Minako," said the one with a strange hairstyle, "My name is Usagi and the one who attacked you is Rei."

"I told you that was an accident!" Rei turned to him and said, "Sorry about that." Usagi continued giving introductions. The other blonde was Minako, the one with blue hair was Ami, and the brunette was Makoto. He looked at the raven-haired man that had been silent through the whole exchange.

"Names Mamoru," and that's all he heard from him, or so he thought.

"Mamoru must you be so cold to everyone." snapped Usagi.

"I'm not cold to everyone. Just you, Odango Atama," and another argument began. Everyone sighed at their friends antics.

Rei turned to him, "So what's your name?"

"It's Jei Takayama."

**Review please!**


	2. Schoold Days

**Before the Chapter- here's a nice conversation from the two authors Moonchildcnb13 and Sailor-Armitage.**

**Sailor-Armitage: I still don't know how to spell Zoë's name...--sigh --...I wish I was smart... and not raping Naraku all the time --grabs her monkey man and cuddles him till he dies—**

**Moonchildcnb13: sick**

**Sailor-Armitage: lol of course**

**Moonchildcnb13: Naraku is one the most vile of the evil villains**

**Sailor-Armitage: I find being sick very humorous. PLUS: HES HOT AND JAKEN IS NOT!**

**Moochildcnb13: No Duh**

**Sailor-Armitage: Ohhhh Naraku how I love you --picks up a flower and starts picking the pedals-- he loves me he loves me not he loves me**

**Moonchildcnb13: sick**

**Sailor-Armitage: him and me will rule the world together!**

**Moodchildcnb13: NO! The world would become overrun with monkeys!**

**Sailor-Armitage: LOL half whatever Naraku is and half human (or should I say more human since he is a halfie already)**

**Moonchildcnb13: whatever**

**Sailor-Armitage: my little offspring...--cuddles on her spider youkai--**

**Moonchildcnb13: ewe**

**Sailor-Armitage: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Moonchildcnb13: u know wat just stop**

**Sailor-Armitage: --giggles as Naraku giggles-- ...wait...what?**

**Moonchildcnb13: V no Baka!**

**Sailor-Armitage: are u finish! --is jumping up and down as Naraku lets out a creepy giggle-- STOP THAT!**

**Moonchildcnb13: --sighs--**

**Sailor-Armitage: --clings to Moonchild and whacks Naraku with a stick-- I think I'm finding commentary for our story right here! --Naraku giggles like Michael Jackson-- STOP IT! NARAKU YAMERU!**

**Moonchildcnb13: lol**

**Sailor-Armitage: --Naraku starts singing Beat it or whatever that songs called as I run off crying—**

**Chapter 2**

**School Days**

Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi walked into school expecting a normal day. The usual school, detention (in Usagi's case), meeting at Rei's, and maybe a youma attack.

Ami sat in her Calculus class waiting for the teacher's arrival. When the teacher finally I arrived a student, most likely new, was behind him. Ami looking at the student noticing it was the boy from yesterday. " Class this is Mr. Zoë Anderson. He's the new students you were informed of."

Zoë looked around the classroom hoping to see Ami and spotted her in the back of the classroom. He smiled and waved enthusiastically. " Hi Ami!" Zoë who was already receiving a few stares from the class, the majority girls, received a few sweatdrops at his enthusiasm. Ami waved back tentatively and tried to ignore some of the stares she was receiving.

" Alright Mr. Anderson please take the seat behind Ms. Mizuno. If you have any questions feel free to ask her," and he continued with the class.

There were similar situations except with more enthusiasm.

**A CERTAIN BLOND'S ENGLISH CLASS... **

Minako Aino entered her class in the usual school uniform. Last time she even tried to wear her hair up in a ponytail, her sensei Mrs.Ogata beat her senseless! She took a seat in the middle of the last row putting her composition book in the wooden desk. It was only then that she realized Mrs.Ogata wasn't there. A man with shades on was.

He had short white hair, tan skin, and wait gray eyes? Minako nearly fell out of her chair and stared at the man who had given her a ride home Saturday. Ken was dressed much different from the motorcycle bad-boy he appeared to be on Saturday. Ken- or should she say Mr.Williams wore ironed kaki pants with a matching jacket and a black tight shirt underneath. The man noticed Minako's clumsiness yet talked to the entire class when he spoke.

"Konnichiwa everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering where is your previous English teacher Mrs.Ogata. Well the woman took a serious fall down her steps when walking to church Saturday." A few delinquent students in the back snickered and Minako frowned in disgust. Then she saw a corner of Ken's thin lips curl up into a smile.

"So now I am your teacher until the poor woman gets better." He said '_poor woman_' sarcastically and Minako found herself starting to smile.

He caught her looking at him and his smile widened into a grin. Minako smiled back feeling her cheeks heat up with an unusual feeling. Then he turned back to the class and the blond filled up with rage as most of the girls swooned over the dashing Ken Alexander Williams.

"For the next month I will continue teaching you the meanings of William Shakespeare's beautiful plays. I will even act out some scenes with some of the ladies." More girls giggled as Minako was on the verge of madness. '_He flirts more than **me**_,' she screamed at herself as the bell rang to signify that 1st period was over. Everyone got up to leave, but Ken wouldn't let Minako go.

"I need to talk to you," he said with a hint of regret in his voice. Minako knew what was coming next; she expected it ever since she found out that Ken was a teacher. '_Destined to love something unreachable_,' thought the blond depressed. Mr.Williams gently held her hands in her own and spoke softly. When he talked, Minako was surprised.

"I got a call from your mother...well actually Mrs.Ogata did but that's not the point. What is the point is that she wants someone to tutor you about Shakespeare so you won't fail the final exams. I took a look at your grades the night before and saw how badly you are doing this quarter." The white-haired man got on one knee like he was proposing. Either way it made the blond weak in the knees.

"Will you let me be your tutor Minako Aino?"

**2nd PERIOD...iN tHa AbAnDoNeD aRt ClAsS...**

"What are you doing here!" An angry voice cried out in the empty classroom. Makoto had the shock of her life first period in International Cooking class when the new student aid (because the last one had broken her leg) was Neal Stanton! The same Neal Stanton who beat her good in karate and tennis! His long brown hair was in a ponytail and he looked at the brunette as the second period bell rang.

"Why did you drag me in this...place?" The classroom was art, something the blue-eyed man considered a waste of time compared to fighting. Makoto sat on a desk and glared at him and repeated her question...with a little more fury. He stared at her and gave her a simple answer, or more like a question.

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT!"

"You have some temper you know that Makoto? Anyway, I told you yesterday that I just moved here to become a student aid. I was surprised to see you too. I—Makoto...enjoyed your company on Saturday." Neal sucked in a breath of hesitant air as Makoto stepped back away from him, they where far too close. The captive seemed to notice her discomfort and used it to his advantage.

"Makoto, you want to go out with me," asked Neal sounding surprised himself. Makoto shrank back as the new student aid placed his hands on her hips. He leaned in for a kiss and...

**WAM! **

Makoto slammed Neal against the opposite wall and had him by the throat. She continuously kicked him in the kidneys and swung him across the room with her left hand. Neal slowly got up and took a defense position, Makoto never saw his defense position...it was always attack! She ran to him and tried to kick him in the face but he grabbed her foot, giving him a good view of what he shouldn't see.

"Makoto," he started then grabbed her fist when she tried to punch him.

"I," he dodged another one of the girl's deadly kicks.

"Think," a can of paint flew towards him but it kicked it back to Makoto.

"I'm," the can of paint landed open on the girl's head and she threw some at him.

"Falling," the girl had covered him in paint now and he snaked his arms around her waist and said in her ear.

"In love with you," finished Neal and let Makoto go. The girl stumbled but obviously heard him. She whipped around and left the room without another word.

Neal wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one...

**REI'S POV...(I have writer's block don't hurt me)**

Rei watched as her friends entered the temple grounds. Each senshi had a different look on their faces. Usagi was hyper as usual and was eating a donut, Ami had a book shoved in front of her face to hide her blush, Makoto's face was a cross between anger and confusion, and Minako had that starry look in her eyes. A few feet away Mamoru entered the temple with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Hello everyone, lets get the meeting started," Rei said hiding her own emotions behind a mask. Just as the girl was about to close the shoji screen, the black-hair girl saw a certain blond hair boy run up the steps. It was just Jei.

"Rei! Wait up! I need to ask you something," the green-eyed boy screamed nearly tripping on the stairs. The priestess walked slowly over to him and laughed slightly when he did trip on the last step. She knelt and felt her cheeks turn red when Jei looked up at her. The boy sat up and grabbed Rei by the shoulders.

The trained priestess was surprised by his grip and her reflexes kicked in. She flung the boy she attacked yesterday into a tree! Usagi screamed in surprise and everyone ran over to Jei.

"Are you ok," the senshi asked as Mamoru stared with his arms crossed over his chest and Rei just repeated 'oops' over and over again. Jei opened his eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up.

"That's the second time you attacked him Rei," muttered Usagi.

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT," Rei screamed in reply.

Usagi stuck her tongue out and gave the black-haired girl an evil eye. The tongue war between the two lasted for 12 minutes before Makoto began to threaten them both. When the group got quiet Jei touched Rei on the shoulder gently and asked to see her alone.

"Is there something you want to talk about," Rei asked kind of annoyed. This was the second time the boy showed up. He paused at a huge tree that was apart of the temple for years.

"I want to volunteer here Priestess Rei!"

"What," screamed Rei shocked.

"OK let me explain. One, I know only you, your grandfather, and some guy works here. Second, I want to get into a college so I need my volunteer hours! Third, I would love to work with someone as pretty as you." How pale the priestess turned and the blush that crept up on her cheeks surprised him.

"You can get and interview next Monday with my grandfather. Bye," she said curtly and turned and walked off. Jei raised at an eyebrow at her actions then turning himself he walked back home. Rei saw the other girls look at her to fill her in on the details and just rolled her eyes.

"Let's start the meeting," she said ignoring their glances.

**MAMORU'S POV**

Mamoru left shortly after the meeting ended. He had been spacing out during most of the meeting, which was unlike him. It was that strange dream. Ever since Zoisite had sent that challenge and the battle at the tower, he'd been having these strange dreams. No, that wasn't right. It was more like a vision and with it came the growing apprehension.

At the moment though someone was following him and they weren't doing a very good job at hiding. He turned into a dark alley coming to a stop. " Whoever you are show yourself."

A blonde head peeked around the corner. He'd recognize that hairstyle anywhere. " Odango atama, what are you doing."

" Well, I noticed you were sort of spacing out during the meeting and got worried." Worried, why would she be worried. It wasn't like they were close. He only came to those meetings in order to gain access to the crystal. They offered him help and he took it, or at least that's what he told himself.

" I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me," he told her. Mamoru could tell she hadn't believe him but she didn't say anything about it.

"If your sure. Well see you later, "she waved and headed back down the street. He sighed there was no pont in telling her about the vision. He didn't want to cause her to worry more. He didn't even know if what he was seeing would come true. If that's true then why is it reoccurring, but that wasn't what really bothered him. It was the look of sadness and betrayal on the girls faces in the dream. What was gong to happen and how could he avoid it.

**FIN**

Ashley Stanley- Thanks for your review

Shy Girl1988- Muhahhaaha our story is CUTE!

asga- You and Moonchild both

trp0522- Thanks always loved criticism.

moonladyserenity- Don't give it away Alexis (yes this is Val not Courtney doing the reviews)

Serenity-hime- Mamoru and Usagi are not togerther but they know each others identities and he is only using them to find the crystal (or so says Courtney)

Sailor-Armitage- I thank myself for reviewing myself! (Moonchildcnb13: baka Sailor-Armitage )


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3 **

The Plan

Zoisite sat in his chambers reading a book from the human library. Originally he thought that it would be interesting but now he thought differently. _'What villain goes around announcing their plan_,' he thought. He became tired of reading the book and decided to check on their current plan.

He stepped through the door and wandered through the many hallways. Any mortal would have died if they had stepped into these halls. If it wasn't from the wandering youma it would be from the high amounts of dark energy. The frigid temperature in the air didn't help either. That didn't matter though. Everyone had stopped feeling anything long ago. In this place any form of emotion would get you killed eventually. If you weren't killed they would be used against you later.

When he reached his destination he looked for the youma in charge of preparing this operation. "Genma how's the project coming along?" The youma he spoke to came from a table in the corner of the room. This particular youma was a bit smarter then the other ones. He could speak sentences, unlike the others that usually repeated some phrases over and over.

"Very well my lord. Part one is already complete," he said bowing.

"Excellent how about we have a test run?"

**KUNZITE'S POV**

The human world was changing the humanoid physically and he didn't know what to do. Slowly, every week, Kunzite's hair would grow 10 inches longer. The fourth general of the Dark Kingdom tried to cut the long messy locks but they where as hard as steel. Grunting, the white-haired man tried to figure out what he would tell his target. Maybe she would like his new hair style, but what if she hated it?

"Why do I care what she thinks of me," Kunzite shouted out loud in his bedroom. He threw the oval mirror onto the floor and watched it shatter into a million little pieces. He heard his door open and turned around to face Zoisite. The boy wore a smirk on his face.

"What's a matter Kunzite? Or should I call you Ken," asked the male tying up his long pale blond hair. '_He knows_,' thought Kunzite getting paranoid but keeping a clam mask on, '_He knows that I'm getting closer to Minako_.' The blonde sat on Kunzite's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"That senshi is really getting attached isn't she," asked 3rd general of the Dark Kingdom and eyed Kunzite who was still in the bathroom trying to fix his hair. The bronze-skinned man shrugged and tried to cut his hair with some steel scissors. "It's better than turning into mush each time I see the senshi of water," was the white-haired man's come-back.

Then still attacking his best friend verbally, Kunzite continued, "At least I don't look stupid every time I talk to my target. It's called swooning them Zoisite not scaring them." He felt the blued eyed man tense up and then admit defeat.

"So are we going to do the test run or not," snapped Zoisite messing with the blue rainbow crystal that was put in his ear a few days ago. The plan was for the rainbow crystals to make whoever possessed it stronger, so the general's each put theirs in their ears somewhere. Zoisite's was pieced on the helix and Kunzite's was pieced on the little piece of flesh that's called the crest of helix.

"Fine," was the muttered reply from the bathroom, "but we only have to use targets #1 and #4."

"Use their names and stop being so robotic," snapped Zoisite taking offense, "we'll only use targets Ami Mizuno and Minako Aino."

**NEFURITE'S POV **

"I can't believe you beat me again!" The voice belonged to his target Makoto Kino. The brunette girl currently had her hands locked with the 2nd general of the Dark Kingdom. '_She has no idea_,' that thought kept poking around in the brown-haired man's head. He shook the thoughts away as Makoto said something.

"What," he asked and gave her a polite smile. First he tried to swoon her like he saw Kunzite do to target #4 but she got defensive. Then he tried to win her over by acting like a big muscle head but she then didn't want him as a lover she wanted him as a sparring partner. '_I wish she would make up her mind about what she wants_,' the man thought as he brought the girl some ice cream, '_It would make this much easier and I can win Beryl's favor more than that pest Zoisite_.'

"Your so sweet," said the senshi of nature as she took the mint ice cream from Nefurite also known as Neal in the human world. The general in reality was tried of playing such silly games, he wanted to fight! That's when, like reading his mind, Makoto suggested going mountain climbing.

Nefurite gaped, he didn't know how he felt towards the sailor sometimes. Sometimes it was the emotion hate because he couldn't get the girl as his girlfriend then sometimes it was an unknown emotion. Every time she wanted to go do something active with him, that got his blood pumping he felt like she was a...friend!

'_What a startling discovery_,' Nefurite thought, '_I must check into these emotions later_.'

**REI'S TEMPLE**

Rei constantly looked at the clock. Their meeting was over an hour ago and both Ami and Minako were late. The fact that Minako was late wasn't to surprising, but she was never this late. Ami on the other hand was never late, she was always there early. Rei tried their communicators but for some strange reason wasn't able to get through.

Heavy footsteps could be heard outside of the door. Everyone looked up as the door opened. In the doorway stood Ami and Minako and the both of them looked tired and drained.

" Hey where were you two. I was beginning to get worried," Rei said.

"There was an enemy attack at the library."

Hello Moonchild here doing the reviews. We'd like to thank trp0522, moonladyserenity, SailorKMoonie, Ashley, and neko yoka for reviewing. See you next time on Collision with Love.


	4. Battle at the Library

Chapter 4

Battle at the Library

Ami Mizuno walked down the street towards the library. She had a book that she needed to return, but she could have sworn it wasn't due for another week. 'I must have read it wrong.'

"Ami," she turned around to see who had called her. It was Minako. " Ami! Catch that paper!" A sheet of paper flew past her head and through the library doors. Minako ran up the steps and stood beside her out of breath. " Where'd…it…go."

Ami pointed at the library and Minako rushed in. When Ami stepped through the door she felt a chill. She shrugged it off thinking that it was the cold air in the library. The doors behind her slammed shut. She turned around and thought, 'There's something wrong here.' Minako whole body had stiffened and she stood slowly.

" Do you feel that," she asked and Ami nodded. The lights flashed and everyone began to panic. Someone in the back murmured that it must be an earthquake.

Minako and Ami quickly hid in one of the aisles of books, knowing that this was no mere earthquake.

"Mercury Power," shouted Ami. She was then surrounded by a pillar of blue light and when it faded she now stood in her blue sailor uniform.

"Venus Power," shouted Minako and she was the surrounded by a pillar of orange light. When the pillar disappeared she stood in her orange sailor uniform.

Ami, now Sailor Mercury, scanned the area to find the source of danger. When she couldn't find anything she turned to Sailor Venus only to find her furiously shaking the communicator. "The stupid thing isn't working," she said furiously. Mercury then tried hers and also received no response.

There was a sudden scream and the two senshi rushed from behind the shelves. Each civilian had been trapped inside of what appeared to be bubble and all of them were slowly filling up with some liquid. Mercury and Venus looked around the area looking for the youma that was responsible.

Suddenly an orange bubble and blue bubble zoomed towards them. Venus narrowly dodged the one aimed at her, but Mercury had been hit and absorbed by the blue one.

" Hello Sailor Failures," a voice above them said. She looked up and saw the two newest generals floating above her. One had shoulder length silver hair and gray eyes and the other had blond hair and green eyes. " We've been waiting for you," Kunzite, the one with silver hair, said. He then formed one of the bubbles and threw it at her.

Mercury pounded on the bubble's sides hoping it would burst, but it wouldn't, and the bubble was beginning to fill with the strange liquid that was absorbing her energy and her sailor uniform was fading back to her civilian clothes.

Venus, busy dodging the bubbles throw at her hadn't noticed the magazine on the floor and slipped. She expected to hit the floor but was caught by someone. When she looked up she saw the silver haired shittenou smirking at her. " Nice of you to drop by."

Zoisite, who was standing in front of them, formed another bubble and slowly sent it towards Venus, and Kunzite pushed her inside. Venus silently cursed thinking how could she have been so stupid.

" You can't hide from us any longer Sailor Twits. Once all of your energy is drained we'll discover your identities," said Zoisite grinning. ' We've done it," he thought. ' Now no one can get in the way of our plan.' He then looked at Sailor Mercury and some part of him had become worried, but he quickly pushed the feeling away. 'Why should I be worried about _her_,' and Kunzite was thinking the same thing.

_Sailor Mercury's bubble was completely filled and she couldn't think of a way out. 'If I could only freeze it. I might just be able to break it.' She began to pound on the bubbles sides even harder, but slowly her movements began to slow and her sailor suit was beginning to completely fade._

_"Mercury," Venus shouted._

" One down three to go," Zoisite said with less enthusiasm.

Mercury's lips moved and the bubble abound her froze and shattered. She stepped out and crossed her arms over her chest and said , " Shine Aqua Illusion!"

A flood of water shot out of her hands to each bubble and each one began to freeze. Venus kicked at hers and managed to crack it open.

" Venus use your crescent beam to open the rest of these," Mercury said. She then turned to the two shittenou and said, " It'll take more than that to defeat us Negascum."

" Well done Sailor Mercury. You managed to foil our plans once again," Zoisite said sarcastically, while part of him was relieved that she'd made it out. " But unfortunately we can't stay."

"Here's a gift for you. See you later, Sailor Failures," said Kunzite. He snapped his fingers and the building began to shake.

When the shaking stopped most of the shelves had fallen over, but hadn't fallen on anyone. The library doors burst open and fifteen firefighters and police officers ran in. One of the officers approached Venus and asked her to help get the civilians out of the building. He sounded familiar but she pushed that thought aside and focused on getting everyone out.

"Mercury, check around the back of the library and make sure everyone gets out. I'll help out around here," and both girls set to work.

Mercury searched between the upright shelves and under any that had fallen over. She hadn't found anyone and was going to turn back, when she saw someone ahead. Their back was turned to her but she could see that their foot was caught under a fallen shelf. Quickly she moved towards the person and began to lift the shelf. She didn't have the strength to lift it to far off the ground. because of the energy she lost in the fight. She did manage to get it a few inches. " Can you move?"

He nodded and moved back a few feet and as soon as he was from under it she dropped it to the ground breathing heavily. "Thanks for the help," he said and when he looked up she noticed it was Zoë. He tried to stand but sank back to the floor in pain. Mercury inspected his foot and concluded that it was sprained. She helped him to his feet and said, " Let's get you out of here before something else happens."

When they had made it to the front doors Zoë said, " Thanks again. I wish there was some way I could thank you though."

"It isn't necessary. It's my job."

" Well I think I should," there was a glint in his eye and she had a feeling that she should hurry up and get him some help. " And I've just thought of the best way to do it." He kissed her on the cheek and her face turned red as a tomato. Right after he pulled away a firemen took him away from her. She began to look around for Venus only to find her behind her, with a smirk on her face.

"So," she drawled, " what was that about."

"It was nothing," Mercury stuttered. "Let's go we've done all we can here," and with that the two senshi disappeared from the sidewalk.

Ami Mizuno sat in her room tired and irritated. She'd finished her homework over an hour ago but she was still up. " How did they do it," she thought aloud. This question invaded her thoughts all afternoon. That and some thoughts about a certain blonde but those were usually pushed away.

She'd tested the communicator a couple of times to make sure it was working properly and it wasn't just broken and all of them had come out negative. "The only way that they couldn't work is if they'd somehow blocked out all signals that came from the building, but I didn't get any readings on the computer.' Then it hit her. "Whatever was blocking our signals wasn't in the library. Therefore, the computer wouldn't be able to sense it because it was shielding it self. Either that or it was using the barrier around us for a cover." Quickly she set to work because if she was right they'd all be in some serious trouble.

Minako Aino sat in her room attempting to do some of her homework, but couldn't concentrate. Instead of concentrating on her work she found herself thinking about the men she'd been encountering lately. One had bleached white hair, he may have been a flirt and a bit unreachable, but it didn't hurt to dream.

The other one was the evil silver haired general. She just couldn't seem to get any thoughts about him out of her head. Especially the one about how it felt to be in his arms. She furiously shook her head. " Stop it. The guy's evil. He'd kill you with out even flinching." She looked at the clock and decided that she'd be able to risk a few minutes of sleep. She set the alarm for fifteen minutes and went to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the sunlight in the room was brighter than what it should have been. She looked at the clock and noticed that it 8:30... in the morning. " I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She rushed out the house and ran down the street. Suddenly a red car pulled up in front of her. She was about to shout for it to move out the way when the window rolled down to reveal Mr. Williams.


End file.
